


They'll be alright - WOH

by soren_poet



Series: Warriors Of Hope [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The Warriors of Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: A quick vent fic through the warriors of hope
Relationships: Daimon Masaru & Kemuri Jataro & Shingetsu Nagisa & Towa Monaca & Utsugi Kotoko
Series: Warriors Of Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	They'll be alright - WOH

They’re wiser now. Wise enough to know that someday they’ll be ok, but they still aren’t the wisest. 

Masaru still talks about disgusting stuff, Jataro still goes on rants, Nagisa still insults people, Kotoko still can’t pay attention, Monaca still lies about stuff. But they’ll get wiser. 

They’re growing older now. Their skin getting tougher. They’re old enough to be at Hope’s Peaks Middle school. But they still aren’t old enough. 

Masaru can’t buy his father’s alcohol, Jataro can’t get plastic surgery, Nagisa can’t take those exams, Kotoko do the things others do to her, Monaca can’t get her own job. But they’ll get older.

They’re stronger than ever now. They can take a punch or two, an insult or ten and still stay standing. But they still aren’t strong enough.

Masaru is covered in even more bandages every day, Jataro still believes if he looks in the mirror it will shatter, Nagisa tries to study even without his parents, Kotoko now shivers in her tracks if she even hears a g word, Monaca even needs an actual wheel chair to move now. But they’ll get stronger. 

They’re getting to safety now. They have their hideout in the woods, even pillows for overnight stay. But they aren’t safe enough. 

Masaru still gets hit, Jataro still gets insulted, Nagisa still gets cut, Kotoko still gets touched, Monaca still gets punched. But they’re getting safer. 

They’re honing their craft now. Their own little escapes from the cruel unfair world. But the world makes them do it harder. 

Masaru runs faster, Jataro paints quicker, Nagisa studies longer, Kotoko sings louder, Monaca smiles brighter. And they’re doing amazing. 

And most of all they have each other. 

Masaru waves the flags Jataro made for him proudly. Masaru does his homework every night with Nagisa. Masaru dances the world away with Kotoko. Masaru rides on the back of Monaca’s wheel chair. And he is going to be ok. 

Jataro makes decorations for Masaru’s sporting events. Jataro and Nagisa make colourful study plans. Jataro shares his special interests with Kotoko. Jataro and Monaca make friendship bracelets. And he’s going to be ok. 

Nagisa learns how to loosen up with Masaru. Nagisa teaches Jataro about different types of worms. Nagisa and Kotoko do rounds of trivia together. Nagisa and Monaca have deep talks about life and psychology. And he’s going to be ok.

Kotoko does self-defence classes with Masaru. Kotoko hangs up all of the paper chains Jataro makes. Kotoko makes Nagisa sing bad karaoke duets with her. Kotoko and Monaca bake snacks for the others. And she’s going to be ok.

Monaca takes piggy back rides from Masaru. Monaca teaches Jataro that he’s beautiful no matter what he thinks. Monaca makes a discreet calculator for Nagisa. Monaca and Kotoko watch Disney movies together. And she’s going to be ok. 

Together, they are going to be ok in the end.


End file.
